Fire Emblem Awakening: Yuri Rank S
by Yurilover89
Summary: In one universe, the women of the Shepherds decide to take a vacation on a tropical island. While in another universe, the seconds generation girls go to a hot spring.
1. Chapter 1

Lissa stretched out her arms as she said cheerfully "Alright! We've finally made it! The very spot me and Sumia were talking about!"

Sumia smiled as she said "Yup! We figured it would be perfect for our little vacation, just us girls!"

Lissa and Sumia were acompanied by women of the Shepherds such as Robin, Maribelle, Cordelia, Tharja, Sully, Miriel, Panne, Olivia, Cherche, and Nowi. The place they found themselves at was a tropical island south-east of Ylisse.

Sully shrugged and said "Eh, it's pretty awesome, I guess. Though I've seen more amazing things."

Maribelle closed her eyes and said with a smile "I think it's rather riveting. The sky is clear blue, the clouds are pure white and partly, the sand is soft and soothing, the sun is not too radiant, the ocean is sparkling, clear as crystal, and the plants and hills certainly adds to the attractiveness." Maribelle then breathed in the salt air. "Ah... And the smell of the sea is always nice as well."

"I agree. A girl could spend days here." Said Cherche as she petted her trusty wyvern, Minerva. "Especially with her adorable wyvern. Isn't that right, Minerva?" Minerva roared as a response.

"Yeah, but I wanna do more than just relaxing!" Said Nowi.

Cherche looked at the childlike dragon and said "Really now? You mean like play chase or hide and go seek?"

Nowi nodded her head and answered "Yup! I especially wanna have fun with you and Minerva, Cherche!"

Cherche smiled happily as she said "We would be more than happy to play, right Minerva?" Minerva roared in response as Cherche petted her. "Of course we do, you silly wyvern. Yes we do."

Robin looked over at Tharja, who of course showed no signs of enthusiasm what so ever. "Ugh...! This place is so bright and dully tropical." She heard the dark mage say. "A cemetery would have been a more suitable retreat for me."

Robin rolled her eyes and said "Come on, Tharja. It's not that bad. I think you need to relax at a place like this, and..." Robin stopped when she noticed something odd. "Uh oh! Uh, Tharja? I think your getting a tan already."

Tharja was stunned to hear that as she looked at her own arms and legs. "What?! I'm tanning?! Oh great...! Just what I needed... high chance of freckles...!"

"But freckles are cute!" Robin commented.

Tharja made an annoyed glare at Robin and said "You and some others would think so. Me? It just doesn't fit my character."

Feeling a little awkward of the conversation between Robin and Tharja, Lissa spoke up "Uh... Why don't we get some bathingsuits on and enjoy?"

"Yeah! We might as well." Said Sumia.

Cordelia on the other hand was nervous of the idea. "Do we have to? I mean some of us might be rather comfortable in our travel clothes or armor. Right, Sully?"

Sully looked at Cordelia confused and responded "Uh, I think I would be sweatin like hell if I wandered around a place like this in my armor."

"I concur." Miriel spoke, adjusting her glasses. "Logically and consciously speaking, if one is to roam about in a place of high climate temperatures in their casual garments, there could be a high possible chance of suffering a heatstroke, therefore cause death."

That caused Olivia to yelp in shock, much to Panne's notice. "P-Please don't say death!" Olivia pleaded.

The Taguel woman also felt uneasy hearing the word death. "Perhaps if you were speaking consciously, don't you think it wise to not mention possible demise?! Especially how some of us have black fur."

"I agree." Said Robin. "Some of us can be sensitive about the thought of dying. Not to mention what we went through in the past."

Realizing her mistake, Miriel excused herself by saying "Ahem, yes. I seem to have misinterpret how everyone present would take my specific advise."

"Ya think?" Sully asked a little annoyed.

"Anyhow, I believe we shall change into our swimwear." Maribelle suggested.

Tharja rolled her eyes and said "Fine. But so that we'll save some time, I'll use a spell that will help us be rid of our cloths and replace them with our swimsuits."

"Wow! You mean use magic to change our cloths? That is so neat! Do it, do it, do it!" Nowi pleaded cheerfully as she jumped in place with enthusiasm.

Tharja groaned in annoyance as she said to the Manikete "Alright, alright! Don't rush me!" The Plegian mage took a deep breath and let it out before a sudden flow of energy surrounded her with her hair levitating as she stretched out her hands.

In a flash, all the women's cloths were slipped off, untied, unzipped, unclasped or unbuttoned piece by piece before they were all bare in the nude only for a brief moment, even Olivia blushed completely red from being exposed at every inch. They were then slipped in different bathing suits.

Lissa in a golden and delicate bathing suit with a tiny bow on the collarbone, Maribelle in a pink fashionable bathing suit with three decorative hearts on the stomach, Sumia in a purple bikini, Cordelia in a turquoise bikini with frills on the top and bottom, Robin in a silver bikini, Tharja in a crimson bikini, Sully in a red bathing suit, Meriel in a maroon bathing suit, Panne in a violet bikini, Olivia in a pure white bathing suit, Cherche in a blue bathing suit and Nowi in a scaly green bathing suit.

Each woman looked at themselves with different reactions. Lissa was rather pleased with how nice she looked. "I look pretty good."

Maribelle flipped her hair and said "I feel ever so marvelous!" She then looked at her childhood friend and said "And I must say, Lissa. You look fabulous in that swimwear! It really suits your personality."

Lissa blushed in modesty. "Thanks. You look great too, Maribelle."

"Why thank you, darling." Said Maribelle.

Cordelia covered her chest area, feeling embarrassed of the size of her small breasts. Sumia took notice and said in concern. "Cordelia? What's wrong? You look great!"

Cordelia closed her eyes as she said "I-I know, Sumia. But..."

"But what?" Sumia asked, tilting her head.

The taller pegasus knight shook her head and said "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Of course, being best friends, she knew there was no fooling Sumia, but she decided to shrug it off for now.

Robin looked very pleased with hiw she appeared in her swimsuit. "Hm... Not bad. Not bad at all." She then noticed Tharja staring at her, which made the silver haired woman a little disturbed. "Uh, Tharja? Are you alright? Your looking right at me from head to toe."

Tharja narrowed her eyes away and made her usual disturbing grin. "Heh, heh, heh... Oh, don't mind me, Robin. I'm just admiring your perfect figure." She said in a low seductive voice.

Robin cringed a bit as she said "Yeah, that's not creepy at all, Tharja!" She then looked at Tharja's figure, seeing how lovely she looked in a bikini. "You know, you look great yourself, by the way."

"Glad you like what you see." Said Tharja.

Sully looked at her feminine muscles, making poses as she said with a prideful grin "Hell yeah! Get a load of these guns! Anybody wanna feel 'em?!"

Miriel made a sweat out of awkwardness over Sully's words and poses as she said "Sully? Pardon me saying, but there are no males from no less than forty milse from this place, including your soulmate. Unless if you are insisting..."

Sully looked at Miriel skeptically as she asked "Insisting what?"

Miriel looked back at Sully, feeling slightly discomfortable as she closed her eyes and said "N-Nothing. Pay it to no mind."

Olivia tried her best to cover herself everywhere out of sheer embarrassment. "Oh dear gods...! This is more revealing than what I usually wear!"

Panne looked at Olivia's figure and said "I think you look amazing." The rabbit woman then placed her hands on the dancer's shoulders, causing her to yelp in surprise at the unexcpected touch. "I think your husband would say the same thing."

Olivia blushed even redder as Panne teased her. "P-Panne!" Hearin her shout only made Panne chuckle.

Cherche was rather pleased of what she is wearing. "My, this is a cute swimming outfit!"

"I agree! You look so pretty in blue!" Said Nowi.

Cherche smiled at Nowi and said "Thanks. And you look so adorable in that swimwear! And it captures your kind well."

"You really think so? Thanks." Nowi then winked saying "What do you say we have some fun?"

"Sure! Let me just get on Minerva, first." Cherche informed as she climbed on her wyvern and Nowi changed to her dragon form. Once mounted, Minerva began to flap her wings as Cherche grasped onto the reins. "Alright, are you ready?"

"I was born ready!" Said Nowi as she and Minerva took flight and flew somewhere above the ocean.

"Well, there they go." Said Sully, looking upward while shading her eyes with her hand. She then looked at the others. "So, who's up for some volleyball?"

"Oh! Oh! Me! I'd like to play!" Said Sumia raising her hand and hopping in place.

"I'd like to play too!" Said Lissa.

Panne let out a sigh and said "If you insist. Though I doubt I would do well what with lack of experience in human activities."

"Uh, count me out." Said Robin. "I think me and Tharja are gonna sunbathe."

Tharja's eyes became dark. "What do you mean we? I'm going to bathe in the shade."

"Er, yeah. Of course." Robin said as she picked up a pair of folded chairs and an umbrella as she walked to an area not too far of too close while Tharja followed behind, very closely.

Maribelle let out a sigh as she said "I suppose I'll stay and watch. And I know with little doubt that my dear Lissa will win." Maribelle then unfolded a chair and a small table and laid herself flat on her back against the chair.

Cordelia also unfolded a chair and said "I'll... Watch too. She then laid on her stomach so that no one would notice her small breasts. "And I'm confident Sumia would win this too."

Olivia blushed as she said "I'll be a cheerleader if that is alright with everyone."

"Well, giving your profession, I'd say you would be a fine cheerleader." Maribelle commented. "So you won't be hearing any complaints from us."

Olivia smiled with gratitude as she said softly "Thank you, Maribelle."

"Very well, then I shall go venture through the palm trees to study the inhabited specimens of this island." Miriel informed. "And I welcome any company if possible." With that said, the Ylissian scientist walked to the area full of palm trees, looking for insects and reptiles.

"Alright then, let's set the net up and we'll get the game started!" Said Sully as she, Lissa, Sumia and Panne began pitching up the net.

* * *

If your curious as to what the parings are, here it is. Also, I hope you are enjoying it so far. What about the second generation girls? I'll get to them after the first generation.

First Generation Yuri Parings (Female Universe)

Lissa x Maribelle, Sumia x Cordelia, Female Robin x Tharja, Sully x Miriel, Panne x Olivia, Cherche x Nowi.

Second Generation Yuri Parings (Male Universe)

Lucina x Severa, Kjelle x Noire, Cynthia x Female Morgan x Nah


	2. Chapter 2

Once the net was up, Sully whipped sweat from her forehead. "Phew! About damn time we brought it up!"

"Now all we need to do is make a bounds line!" Said Lissa as she picked up a broken branch and used it to form a big rectangle around them. "There we go! I think this should be big enough."

Panne then picked up the ball and looked at it while cupping her chin. "So the object of the game is to toss a ball back and forth with your partner before one of us tosses it to the opposite side just to make it hit the ground. Curious."

Sully scratched her head as she explained "Well, yeah. It's baisicly to keep the ball from falling on your side of the field and slam it over to the other side and the other team tries to do the same thing."

"We do our best to keep the ball from falling until it hits the ground." Sumia added. "If one team hits the ball to the other side and it hits the ground, that team gets a point."

"I see. And how many of these points do you need to win the game? If I may ask." Panne questioned.

"It depends on what we decide. Me? I think five points will do." Sully stated as she turned to Lissa and Sumia. "What do you two think?"

"That would be just fine to me." Said Lissa.

"Yes, I agree. Let's do it!" Said Sumia.

Sully picked up the volley ball and stood with Panne on the side opposite of where Lissa and Sumia stood. "We'll serve first." The tomboy informed as she took a ready stance.

Olivia then began to do a cheering dance as she chanted "You can do it! You can do it! Because your do fit!"

Hearing Olivia make that rhyme made Maribelle face palm herself in embarrassment. "Well, I suppose I'vs heard worse chanting."

Sully then threw the ball in the air and then hit it over to the other side of the net as Lissa ran to where it will land and bounced it to Sumia, who bounced it back. When Lissa bounced it back again, Sumia jumped high and hit the ball to the other side.

Panne observed them carefully to see how the game is supposed to play out before Sully bounced the ball to her and she bounced it back to Sully. The redhead then bounced the ball back to the rabbit woman who leaped up in the air and slammed it down to the sand. "Hell yeah! One point for us!"

Lissa picked the ball up as she said "Alright, it's our turn to serve." The princess then threw the ball up and hit it to the other side.

Meanwhile, as they played, Maribelle made some tea while stirring the sugar in. "Ah. There is nothing as nice as a fine cup of tea on a hot summer day at a beach." Said the aristocratic girl as she offered the cup to Cordelia. "Care for a cup?"

Cordelia looked at Maribelle saying "Huh? Oh, uh... sure. Thank you." Cordelia turned on her bottom, doing her best to cover her chest as she reached for the cup and set it on her side of the table.

Taking notice of Cordelia's timid behaviour, Maribelle decided to put an end to the silliness. "You know, Cordelia. You must not feel so ashamed of yourself."

Cordelia looked at Maribelle stunned as she said nervously "W-Wha? I uh... I Don't know what you're talking about. No sir! Not a clue!"

Maribelle let out a sigh as she continued "You can't fool anyone, Cordelia. You maybe modest, but there are some things that are so obvious of you. Such as your embarrassment of... Ahem, your bust size."

Cordelia looked at her chest in shame as she said "I know, it's... it's ridiculous. I shouldn't have to worry of what everyone thinks of me and my physical appearance." Maribelle then made a humming giggle as Cordelia looked at her almost offended. "What's so funny?"

Maribelle cleared her throat as she said in excuse "I'm sorry. It's just you and Lissa are a bit alike. Lissa had always wanted to be as lady-like and elegant as her sister, the former Exalt ever since she was a teenager. And you, you would feel that you are far from perfect and always push yourself to be better, even though people say you are already perfect."

Cordelia then wondered "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that you are amazing just the way you are. Even Sumia would acknowledge that of you. Just as you would of her."

Then, as if on cue, Sully slammed the ball over as Sumia shouted "I got it!" as she was about to run to where the ball would land, only to unsurprisingly trip and fall into the sand face first.

Everyone around her cringed after seeing that little accident. Lissa ran to Sumia and asked "Sumia, are you okay?"

Sumia stood up on her knees and dusted herself off as she assured "Y-Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry I messed up."

Lissa shook her head as she said "It's no big deal. You did your best."

Sully scratched her head feeling a little awkward and sorry for Sumia. "Geez, kid. If you keep doing that, your gonna ruin your face."

Sumia scratched her head as she assured "I'll be careful this time! Don't worry."

Olivia then asked timidly, "Um... Perhaps I should be cheering less enthusiastically? I fear I could be making you a bit overconfident. I feel so responsible and ashamed of it."

Lissa then assured "Nah, it's not because of you, Olivia. That would be rediculous! Just keep on encouraging us!"

"O-Okay... I'll keep cheering." Acknowledge the adorable dancer.

"Okay then, let's try again! Ready, Sumia?" Asked Lissa , picking up the ball.

Sumia took a ready stance and answered "I'm ready!"

Meanwhile, Robin and Tharja had just finished setting up their chairs and the dark mage had firmly planted the umbrella, shading over her chair. Both women then laid down flat on their backs in their respective chairs letting out a sigh.

"At last, the ability to relax." Said Robin calmly with a smile.

"Indeed, Robin." Said Tharja, taking a quick glance of Robin's body again from head to toe. 'By the gods, she is gorgeous. How bad I want to feel her press against me in the nude.'

And in the sky, Cherche flew across the sky on Minerva along side Nowi, who was giggling during their little race. "This is so great, Cherche! I'm having so much fun with you two!"

Cherche smiled happily at Nowi as she said "I'm glad! I'm having just as much fun!" Cherche then had an idea in her head as she said "Say, Nowi?"

Nowi gave her human friend her attention. "Yeah?"

"How's about we do some tricks. I'll perform as many as I can while you do them in the order I did. Sound good?"

Nowi lifted her head up a bit high as she said "Yeah, that sounds fun! Okay, I'm ready!"

Cherche then made Minerva do a back flip and a dive before Nowi did the same things. "Not bad. But can you memorize this?" She performed a barrel roll, pulled up and then dove.

"Too easy!" Said Nowi as she did the exact same moves Minerva did.

Cherche nodded in an impressed manner. "Pretty good. Now try doing this in order." Minerva then rolled to the left, did a back flip and rolled to the right before doing another back flip.

Nowi made a smirked saying "Trying to trick me, huh? Okay then!" Nowi then did exactly what Minerva did, rolling to one direction, back flipping, rolling to the other direction, and back flipping again.

Cherche rubbed a palm underneath her chin as she said "That was amazing, except... You switched the order of direction Minerva rolled."

Nowi looked surprised with discouragement. "What? I did? Aww... Sorry."

Cherche shook her head, assuring "It's alright. The point is, we're having fun, right?"

Nowi looked at Cherche surprised before smiling cheerfully, saying "Yeah, you're right! We are having fun! You and Minerva are the best!"

"Thank you, Nowi. Shall we head back to the island?" Cherche asked.

Nowi thought about it and said "Well, I am getting a little tired, but how about we race back there?"

Cherche smirked as she said "Very well, if you insist! Ready, Minerva?" Minerva let out a roar in response before both she and Nowi flew as fast as they could back to the island.

Back on the island, in the more greener areas, Miriel was observing every insect specimen she could find, seeing their behavior, how they mate and what they eat. One of them, a dung beetle of which was rolling up some ding in a ball. "This creature seems to be rolling some dirt in a ball of which he will feed upon for the time being." And a caterpillar of which was spinning silk all around itself. "And this caterpillar is weaving itself in silk, creating a cocoon so as to process it's final transformation. Such a fascinating creature."

Back with the volley ball game, Sumia got ready to serve . "Here goes!" When she hit the ball, a strong gust of wind suddenly blew by them, causing the ball to fly further away and land right at Robin.

"Ow! Hey!" Robin responded in annoyance while Tharja took notice and chuckled.

The wind even caught Maribelle and Cordelia table and tea tipped over. "Ah! My goodness!" Maribelle yelped.

"Gah! What was that!" Cordelia yelped.

Even Miriel tried to keep her hat from being blown away. "Gracious! That was a rather strong wind current." She then noticed that the ding beetle lost it's ball and the caterpillar was on the ground. She let out a disappointed sigh and said "What a shame. The process of these insects have been completely eradicated, and so has my studies."

Lissa and the others stood up from the sand after the strong gust knocked them down. "Are you all okay?" Olivia asked in concern.

Lissa rubbed her head and said "Yeah, we're alright. But where's the ball?"

Her question was answered when Robin walked up to them and asked holding the ball out "Did someone lose this?"

Sully noticed the red mark on her forehead and started to puff her cheeks, trying her best not to laugh. "Wow, Robin...! What is... up with your head...? Missed a spot...?!"

Robin glared at Sully and said "Very funny." She then reached her arm out, offering them the ball. "Here."

Sully looked at the ball before shaking her head saying "No thanks. We're kind of tuckered out. We'll find something else to do."

Lissa stretched her limbs as well. "Yeah, I think we'll call it a draw."

Robin was struck with disbelief after hearing what they said. "Wh_WHAT?! You can't be serious! You can't just... You can't just leave a game in a draw!"

"Sheesh, calm down, Lady Nag-A-Lot! It's just a game." Said Lissa.

"It's not how it works! There has to be either a winner and a loser!" Robin stated.

Sully then wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulder and said "Robin, I think all of that war stuff has gotten to your head."

Robin backed away with a flinch as she denied "Don't be rediculous! War hasn't gone through my head! I'm just stating the obvious in life."

Then, from the far distance were Cherche and Nowi, who came to check on everyone after their little accident. "Is everyone alright?" Asked Cherche.

"Sorry we blew you all away like that." Nowi appologized with guilt in her face.

Sumia shook her head and said with an assuring smile "It's no bid deal. No one was seriously hurt."

"Nonetheless, you should be more careful in the future." Said Panne a little strictly.

"Lissa, dear?" Maribelle called out. Lissa turned to see Maribelle and Cordelia on their knees, picking up the tipped over objects. "Could you and Sumia please give us a hand in cleaning this mess up?"

"Oh! Sure thing, Maribelle! Come on, Sumia." Said Lissa.

"Okay." Sumia replied as she followed Lissa.

Robin let out a sigh as she decided to just drop the ball. "Oh well. I quess I shouldn't worry about petty things so much. I'm supposed to be here to relax, anyway."

She then heard Tharja call to her. "Robin?" The silver haired woman turned her attention to the raven haired sorceress. "I've just brought along some sunscreen of which will prevent tanning." She then smiled seductively, saying "And I was hoping that you could help rub it all over every single inch of my body."

Robin made a nervous sweat and rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. Alright, hang on. I'll be right over." She informed as she left walked back to Tharja.

Sully flexed her arms as she said "Well, I think I better go see what Miriel is observing. It can be real amazing what that egghead chooses to study."

As Sully walked to find Miriel, Cherche looked down at Nowi and said "Well, I suppose I should give Minervakins a bath. It's been a while since she's had one. Would you like to help?"

Now I smiled cheerfully and answered "Sure! I'd love to help! Maybe you and me should take a bath too. It'll be so much fun!"

"Alright then. Let's go." With that said, Cherche and Now I left to find a spot to bathe, leaving Panned and Olivia alone.

Olivia pressed her index fingers together and said timidly "Well, I... It looks like it's just you and me, Panne."

"It would seem so." Panned acknowledged. "I must admit, the way you man-spawn exercise and entertaine yourselves at the same time is... interesting. I found it rather enjoyable."

Olivia smiled happily. "Oh, I'm glad you liked it." She then narrowed her eyes and asked "So, um. It's still pretty much the afternoon. So... What would you like to do now?"

Panne held a fist to her chin in thought. "Hmm, I'm not entirely sure. I've rarely been to ocean shores, especially one such as this."

"Um, perhaps we could... go for a walk... along the shore line?" Olivia suggested.

Panned looked at Olivia curiously before answering "Well, I Don't see why not. I would love to walk with you."

"Oh, thank you!" Said a happy Olivia as they began their walk along the shore lines.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Hope you've enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lissa, Maribelle, Sumia, and Cordelia all picked up the tipped over ceramic tea cups and placed each of them on the table, one at a time.

Lissa let out a sigh. "Phew! That's all of them. Too bad the tea is sort of wasted. Sorry, Maribelle."

Maribelle shook her head. "It is only tea, Lissa. Nothing to simply weep over."

"She's right, your highness." Said Cordelia. "Though, the tea was a good brew and would've love to have some more of it."

"I would've love to have some too." Said Sumia. "It's always nice to have a beverage after playing so hard."

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Lissa asked.

Maribelle was busy rearranging the tea set as she answered. "To be honest, I'm not sure what to do as of the moment."

Lissa then turned to Sumia and Cordelia. Sumia shrugged and said "I'm, uh... Sort of tired from the game. Sorry, Lissa."

"I've got nothing either." Said Cordelia. "What do you have in mind, your highness?"

Lissa took a moment of thought, before smirking with half lid eyes, as she said "Well, if you must know..." She then slowly sneaked up on Maribelle with twitching fingers while she was occupied with the table. "I was thinking of something as fun as this...!"

Before they knew it, Lissa grabbed hold of Maribelle's breasts from behind, causing the aristocrat girl to yelp in surprise. Sumia and Cordelia were just as surprised of the princess' action.

"L-Lissa?!" Sumia exclaimed with hands covering her mouth.

"Just... What is she...?" Cordelia stammered.

Lissa began squeezing and moving Maribelle's breasts around as she narrowed her head at herpigtailed friend and asked stammering "Lissa! Wh-What in the world... Are you doing?!"

Lissa giggled as she answered "I'm just giving your awesome boobs a good old massage."

"L-Lissa darling... That's a rather... Ngh! Crude thing to say. Ah! E-Especially from... *gasp* a princess..."

"I just wanna make you feel good, Maribelle." Lissa claimed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Lissa, this is... You can't... This is jus odd!"Maribelle stated. "We're both girls."

"So what? It doesn't mean we can't have a little fun." Said Lissa. "And it's not like we'll be pregnant afterwards."

"You do realize... Oh! How wrong that came out... don't you? We each do have a son of our own in the future."

Lissa shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah. I know."

Maribelle wanted to say something in protest, but she couldn't. 'What is going on...? She thought to herself. 'We're both girls, and yet, for some reason, I don't want her to stop touching me. Could I... Could we really...' Her thoughts became clouded by the sensational pleasure Lissa was giving her, arching her head and moaning softly as Lissa continued to massage her D-cups.

Sumia and Cordelia watched the princess pleasure the duchess with awkward looks on their faces. "This is what... Princess Lissa finds fun...? I... I have to say. I'm merely perplexed."

Sumia said " I-It's sort of awkward, though, watching them like this."

"You're right, it is." Cordelia agreed before she eyed Sumia from head to toe, admiring her amazingly cute figure. She then made a mischievous smile. "That is, unless of course we do the same thing as them."

Sumia's eyes widened from hearing that as she felt Cordelia's hands grab hold of her breasts from behind, causing her to yelp. She narrowed her head at the slightly taller woman as she asked "Cordelia, wh-what are you d-doing?! This is... so embarrassing!"

"Sorry, Sumia. I can't help it. You're just so cute and beautiful." Cordelia complimented as she continued massaging Sumia's breasts. "Even your big soft breasts are adorable."

"C-Cordelia..." Sumia said softly as she arched her head with a gasp. Cordelia gave Sumia a kiss on the cheek before Sumia turned her head to face her again only to have her lips pressed by the redhead's. At first, Sumia was in utter surprise. But she soon closed her eyes and kissed back.

Lissa then carefully pulled Maribelle's bathing suit down, causing her breasts to jiggle from the release. Maribelle felt the ocean breeze blow against her exposed skin, causing her nipples to harden. Lissa then turned her best friend around so that she could marvel at her breasts. "They are so cute, Maribelle."

Maribelle let out a sigh of defeat as she said with a smile "Th-Thank you, Lissa."

Lissa looked down at her own breasts with a shamed look on her face. "If only mine were just as big. Your's barely wins in size compared to mine."

Maribelle looked at the princess before her in sympathy before she said with a professional smile "Perish the thought, darling! You're bust is fine the way it is."

"You really think so?" Said Lissa, a little surprised.

"I am your best friend, after all." Maribelle assured.

Lissa smiled as she said "Thanks, Maribelle. It means a lot coming from you."

They pressed their foreheads together as Maribelle said "Your very welcome, Lissa." They then engaged in a gentle kiss, moaning softly in each other's mouths. Lissa's hands slipped to Maribelle's breasts and began massaging them again.

Maribelle reached for Lissa's pigtails, pulling off the band's holding them, setting her hair free. Maribelle took a good look at Lissa with her hair down, looking more adorable and vulnerable. Maribelle stroke Lissa's hair as she complimented "Your hair is just so beautiful, darling. You should keep it loose more offten."

Lissa blushed as she said "Aw, you're making me blush, Maribelle." They gave each other one more kiss before Maribelle pulled Lissa's bathing suit down, making her breasts jiggle from exposure.

Maribelle then lowered to Lissa's chest, caressing her breasts and gently rubbing her face against then. Lissa let out a sharp gasp, feeling Maribelle breath on her bosom as she rubbed her face on them with a smile. "Oh yeah... Meribelle... Keep going... Oh...!"

Meanwhile, Cordelia and Sumia broke the kiss as the redhead pulled the purple bathing suit down, exposing her breasts, making them jiggle. Cordelia held her breasts as she engulfed one of them in her mouth. Sumia threw her head back with a sharp gasp, feeling Cordelia suck on her breasts, switching between them every thirty seconds, making them jiggle with every release.

Sumia clutched on to Cordelia's shoulders as she whispered "Cordelia... Oh, Cordelia... Yes... It feels so good..."

Cordelia then began smothering her face between Sumia's breasts. She then looked up to her Sumia as she said with a smile "I love you so much, Sumia. You are just so precious."

Sumia looked down at Cordelia, also with a smile and said "I... I love you too, Cordelia. You've been such a good friend to me since we were kids." Sumia then let out more moans as Cordelia pleasures her breasts.

Maribelle lift her face off of Lissa's breasts and said "You can smother your face in my bosom as well, Lissa."

Lissa winked at her and said "As you wish." She then lowered herself to Maribelle's breasts and began smothering her face in them. Maribelle threw her head back with a gasp as she felt. Lissa rub her face all over her breasts. "Your breasts are super cute, Maribelle. I just wanna eat them up." With that said, she began sucking on Maribelle's breasts, engulfing them each time and letting them jiggle with every smooch.

"Oh yes... Lissa yes...!" Maribelle moaned in a half whisper as Lissa kept on sucking on her bosom.

Sumia, who was still having her breasts played with, she asked softly "C-Cordelia?"

The redhead gave her friend attention, wondering what she wants. "Yes?"

"I... I want to see and feel your breasts too." She requested.

Hearing that made Cordelia feel uneasy. "Oh! Uh... I um..." Cordelia stammered, trying to think of an excuse not to reveal her breasts to Sumia. But then, she remembered what Maribelle said about how wise doesn't matter. So, in defeat, she said "Sure." She lifted her top off and discard it. She of course covered her breasts in embarrassment.

Sinai kindly lowered her friends arms and smiled at her breasts of which were between A and B. "Beautiful. And so cute. I can't believe you are so ashamed of your breasts."

A perplexed Cordelia looked at Sumia for a while before looking away with guilt. "I'm sorry, Sumia. You're right. I shouldn't worry about my lacking features. I should love myself just the way I am."

Sumia caressed Cordelia's face as she said "I'm glad you think so. Because you're husband loves you for who you are, not just for your appearance. I know I do." With that said, Sumia lowered herself straight to Cordelia's small breasts and began laying kisses on her breasts.

Cordelia gasped as she gently clutched on to Sumia's hair, feeling the pleasure the shorter girl was giving her. "Oh Sumia... Oh gods, yes...! Oh, it feels so good, Sumia... Please, don't stop...! Ah!"

Lissa left Maribelle's breasts and they gave each other more kisses. They moaned in each other's mouths as their breasts were smooshed together as they made out for five minutes. After pulling away, Lissa kneeled down and began pulling Maribelle's bathing suit down to her ankles.

Maribelle lifted her feet so as to help completely remove the swimwear. Once Lissa stood up, the fully naked duchess kneeled down as well and pulled Lissa's bathing suit all the way off as the princess lifted her feet, now all bare like her best friend. They began kissing again, their hands roaming all over each other's naked bodies.

Maribelle then requested "Lay down on your back, darling."

Lissa nodded her head and said "Okay." She said on her back with her elbows supporting her as Maribelle crawled to her stomach and began kissing it, tickling Lissa. The princess' laughter was music to Maribelle's ears as she kept on kissing her belly. "No! Maribelle, stop!" Lissa said between laughs, struggling to catch a breath.

Maribelle temporarily replaced her lips with her fingers, twitching them lightly against Lissa's stomach as she said "Why should I stop? Your laughter is very adorable. And I want to hear it for a while."

As she went back to kissing, Lissa laughed some more. "Maribelle! You are so evil! Two can play at this game!"

Lissa reached for Maribelles soft and smooth arm pits and began tickeling them. Maribelle let out a soothing laugh, which Lissa actually loved hearing. "Lissa, you... sneaky...!" The princess and duchess engaged in a friendly and innocent tickle fight, rolling all over each other in the sand.

Cordelia kneeled down to pull Sumia's bathing suit down along her legs. Sumia shivered, feeling the breeze on her exposed skin. The light brunette girl stepped out of the swimsuit and Cordelia disposed of it. Sumia then laid down on her back so that Cordelia would crawl to her stomach and kiss it. Sumia giggled softly, feeling Cordelia's lips tickle her belly. "C-Cordelia, that... That tickles! Please, stop!"

Cordelia stopped only to say briefly "But you're so cute, Sumia. I want to hear your precious laugh." She continued kissing Sumia in the stomach, making the girl laugh some more. After three minutes, she finally stopped and crawled to her face. "Now you can tickle me with your kisses."

Cordelia crawled away from Sumia and leaned back on her elbows. Sumia obliged and crawled up to Cordelia's stomach. When she began kissing it, Cordelia started to laugh. Sumia stopped momentarily to say "You are so cute Cordelia, especially when you laugh." She then went back to tickling her stomach with her lips.

Lissa and Maribelle soon stopped their little fun, laying flat on their backs and panting for air with faces full of joy. They turned their heads to each other with loving smiles. "I love you so much, Maribelle."

"And I love you just as such, Lissa." They then kissed some more as their hands reached for each other's crotches, touching one another's vaginas and rubbing them gracefully.

They moaned in each other's mouths, feeling tingling pleasure course through their spines. Their palms rubbed each other's harden clitoreses and their fingers pumped in and out of one another. Every two minutes they would pick up the pace, pumping their fingers faster and faster in on another's vaginas.

Simian pulled Cordelia's bikini bottom off, leaving her completely naked just as herself. She then spread her legs so she could get a whole view of her vagina. "Cordelia, your vagina is so pretty." She then began laying kisses on both of her thighs, taking her sweet time to reach Cordelia's vagina.

Cordelia clutched on to the sand and arched her back, feeling Sumia teas her. After a while, Sumia finally went straight to her vagina and began kissing and licking it, causing Cordelia to yelp. The redhead arched her back as she felt pleasure surge through her body.

"Oh, yes! Yes, Sumia! Yes! Right there!" Cordelia moaned, clutching on to Sumia's hair. Sumia kissed and licked the redhead's vagina for over five minutes before she stopped and moved away.

She laid on her back and spread her legs, giving Cordelia a view of her vagina. Cordelia smiled and said "You have such a cute vagina, Sumia. Every inch of you is cute." She then began kissing her vagina, making her friend moan in pleasure.

Sumia arched her back as she felt her lower area being kissed and licked. "Oh! Oh, Cordelia! It feels so good! Keep going, don't stop!"

Lissa and Maribelle continued to pump each other until Maribelle said "My darling Lissa... Let's bring our privates together and share the pleasure as one."

"Yeah, let's do that." Lissa agreed as both blonds sat up on their buttocks, leaned back on their hands, crossed their right legs over each other's left and closed the gap between their vaginas. Lissa and Maribelle began rocking their hips, feeling their hairless girlhoods rub together.

Cordelia was finished kissing Sumia's vagina as she crawled up to her face and said "Let's feel the pleasure together."

Sumia smiled and nodded her head as Cordelia sat up, lifting Sumia's right leg and sitting her vagina on top of Sumia's. Both pegasus knights moaned as their lower areas rubbed against each other.

All four girls made moans full of pleasure as they shared their deepest love for their respective friends.

"Ah! Ah! Maribelle! Ah, Maribelle! Oh gods, it feels so good!" Lissa cried as she kept on rocking her hips in rhythm with Maribelle's.

"Oh, Lissa! My dearest Lissa! It's so amazing!" Maribelle cried.

"Oh! Oh! Cordelia! Oh! Oh gods, this is so wonderful! Oh!" Sumia cried out as she felt Cordelia's vagina rub all over her's.

"Oh, Sumia! I love you so much! Hah! Hah! Oh gods!" Cordelia screamed as she kept humping Sumia.

After five minutes have passed, they started moving their hips faster, Lissa with Maribelle and Cordelia with Sumia, pleasuring each other as one. Eight more minutes passed on as they each felt their climax coming closer and closer.

"Lissa! Oh, Lissa! I'm climaxing!"

"Me too, Maribelle! I'm gonna climax so hard!"

"Cordelia! I-I'm going to cum!"

"I'm cunning too! Let's climax together!"

With a few more thrusts, Lissa and Maribelle screamed as they climaxed all over each other's crotches and thighs. Sumia and Cordelia did the same, releasing their love juice all over each other.

All four girls pant for air, filled with satisfaction. Lissa and Maribelle wrapped their arms and legs around each other, embracing in loving kisses. Cordelia laid on top of Sumia as they too engaged in loving kisses.

Lissa and Maribelle pulled away, pressing their foreheads together and looked at each other with smiles. "That was so amazing, Lissa. I wish we can do this more often." Said Maribelle.

"Me too. It was so much fun, and it was romantic." Said Lissa.

"We don't have to tell our respective husdands and sons about this, do we?" Maribelle questioned.

"No way! Of course not!" Lissa assured. "It'll be our little secret from the boys."

The princess and duchess giggled as they shared another kiss. "I love you, Lissa."

"I love you too, Maribelle."

Cordelia pulled away so that she and Sumia would smile at one another. "Thank you, Cordelia. That was so romantic."

Cordelia gently stroke Sumia's cheek with her knuckles and said "Your welcome, Sumia."

"We won't have to tell our husbands and daughters about this, do we?" Sumia asked, feeling a little nervous.

Cordelia shook her head and said "No, we don't have to. Don't worry. Let's just enjoy the moment."

Sumia softly giggled as she said "Okay. I love you, Cordelia."

"And I love you, Sumia." Said Cordelia as they shared more kisses.

* * *

I hoe you'he enjoyed this chapter. Now, before I begin the next chapter, I would like to know who you want me to do next. Until then, good day.


	4. Chapter 4

With Robin and Tharja, the raven haired woman laid flat on her back on her chair. Robin took the bottle of the lotion as Tharja said "Remember, I want every visible area rubbed with that lotion."

Robin rolled her eyes as she said "As you wish." She squeezed a tiny bit of lotion on her fingers and began rubbing Tharja's face. "Gotta make sure you're face gets some first before going lower."

"Hmm... Sounds good to me." Said Tharja with a smirk, causing Robin to let out an annoyed sigh. Once she was done, Robin began to apply more on her neck and collarbone.

'That Tharja, she can be such a handful. Well, not much like Noiw or Henry, but still.' Robin thought, as she began applying more lotion on the surface of Tharja's breasts. As she did so, Tharja blushed and moaned very softly. Robin couldn't help but smile while seeing Tharja being sexually flustered. 'Although, she is quiet gorgeous. It's hard to believe that she can be adorable at the same time.'

As Robin rubbed the exposed parts of Tharja, the dark mage thought to herself 'At long last, she's touching me. I've waited so long for this moment all day. She's pretty good with rubbing that lotion, as well.' Soon, Robin lifted one of her arms and rubbed the lotion on it. She then did the same thing to the other arm before going lower to her stomach area. As she did so, she heard what appeared to be a faint giggle.

Robin looked at her face, utterly surprised as she asked "Was that you, Tharja?"

Tharja became slightly stiff, as she answered nervously "No, you... must be hearing things."

Of course, it didn't fool Robin at the slightest. The silver blonde smiled as she commented "You're ticklish, aren't you? That's so cute!"

"I am not ticklish! Just get back to... to..." Tharja then felt Robin's fingers lightly twitch on her stomach, causing the mage to puff her cheeks, trying her best not to laugh.

"Come on, Tharja, let it out." Said Robin, tickling the dark mage's stomach.

When she couldn't hold it any longer, Tharja snickered and let out cute little giggles as she tried to push Robin's hands away, but to no avail. "Stop...! This is... This completely... embarrassing...! Someone... Someone will see...!"

"But your so adorable! I can't stop!" Robin claimed as she continued to torment the poor raven haired girl.

After a few seconds, Tharja glared daggers at Robin with dark purple flames emitting from her claw formed hand as she threatened in a low tone "Stop right now, or else I will be forced to cast a hex on you...!"

Though only a little intimidated, Robin decided to lift her hands off and rolled her eyes, saying "Okay, okay. I'll stop." Tharja calmed her self and laid back at ease, allowing Robin to rub more of the lotion on her skin. 'Well, it was fun while it lasted. Still, it would've been worth being hexed.'

Robin went lower to Tharja's thighs and the raven haired girl let out a soft gasp, feeling her sexually sensitive area being rubbed in cool lotion. Robin then finally reached to her shins and feet, to which Tharja warned "Don't even think about it."

"If your starting to feel ticklish, it won't be intentional. I promise." Said Robin, as she lifted her feet up and rubbed both of them. Tharja did her best not to left out a single giggle this time, though the gesturing of her feet gave it away. 'Even her feet are ticklish. So cute! If only she'd allow me to play with them. Oh well.' Afterwards, Robin stood up and said "Okay, now just turn on your stomach so that I can get your back."

"Very well. I shall do so." Said Tharja as she turned herself around, laying on her stomach with her arms crossed under her chin. "I'm ready." She claimed, waiting for the lotion. Of course, what happened next caught her completely off guard. She felt the strings holding her bikini together become untied. The dark mage's face was completely red with embarrassment. "What are you doing...?!"

"Sorry, it just makes it more easier." Robin claimed. She then reached behind herself and untied her one bikini, letting it fall to the Sandy ground.

Tharja heard the faint sound of fabric fall, which caused her to become even more flustered. "So, you're going to be topless as well?"

"It doesn't seem fair if it's just you."

Tharja thought about it for a moment before smiling and said "I suppose it's only fair, if we're both fully naked."

"As you wish, Tharja." Robin acknowledged as she pulled Tharja's bikini bottom by the rims until they were completely off. She then took her own bottom off, leaving both women completely naked. Robin then crawled onto the chair, sitting her crotch on Tharja's buttocks, causing a small tingle of pleasure to course through her body. Robin then applied the lotion on her upper back and shoulders. Tharja shivered, feeling the cool lotion on her back. As Robin went lower on her curves, Tharja felt strong tingly feeling course through her spine.

Finally, Robin's hands made it to Tharja's buttocks, massaging and rubbing it. This made Tharja quietly moan with pressure. "Does it feel good?" Robin asked.

"Mm... Yes, it does. The way you rub my skin feels so good." Said Tharja. Once Robin was finished applying the lotion, she laid her stomach flat on Tharja's back, much to her flustered surprise. "R-Robin, wh-what do you think your doing...?!" 'Oh gods...! I... I can feel her breasts pressing against my back...!'

"Sorry. I thought this is what you wanted." Said Robin in honesty.

Tharja then began to stammer a bit. "I... I do... I mean... It's just that... I'm not really used to... This much physical contact."

Hearing that made Robin feel guilty all of a sudden. "Oh... Sorry. I didn't mean to move too fast on you."

"No, you don't have to apologize." Tharja assured. "I'm just a little flustered, that's all. I never had sex before."

Robin looked surprised to hear that. "You haven't had sex with your husband yet?" She asked.

"No, I haven't." Tharja answered. "If I did, I would've been pregnant with Noire by now."

Robin put it into thought before saying "Do you want to make love with your husband?"

"Of course I do. I love my husband more than anything, other than hexing people, and stalking you."

Ignoring the last part about stalking, Robin placed her hands on Tharja's shoulders and said "Well, if you'd like, I could help you have some confidence."

Tharja's then blushed at what Robin just said. "Are you... Are you suggesting we..." Tharja then collected her thoughts and said "No... You couldn't possibly... At least not for me."

Robin understood what Tharja meant to say, so she said "I understand that you think I would be uncomfortable with being a lesbian." Said Robin, before smiling again. "But this is technically being bisexual, especially with a very good friend like you."

Tharja felt warmth in her heart from hearing that. "You... You really think of me as... a friend?"

Robin leaned a bit closer and said "Of course, I do. What else would I think of you as?"

Tharja stretched a sweet smile which Robin thought was adorable, as she asked "And you really love me that much?"

"Yes, Tharja. I love you for many reasons. But, I'll just tell you three of them." Said Robin, stroking Tharja's raven hair. "One, you're a beautiful girl. Two, your an awesome dark mage. And three, you may deny it a lot, but you're a very good person deep inside."

Tharja was so happy to hear Robin say those words to her as she turned her whole self around so that she was fully facing her friend with a loving smile. She stroke her silver hair as she said "Thank you, Robin. You're a very good friend as well, and I love you so much for that."

After a moment of locking eyes, Robin closed her eyes and slowly leaned in until her lips met with Tharja's in a sweet loving kiss. Sparks flared within the kiss that they shared as Robin thought 'I can hardly belive that I'm actually kissing the very girl that stalks me, and in the nude. As creepy as she can be, she can also be super adorable. I am so in love with her.'

'Is... Is this a dream?' Tharja thought to herself. 'It feels so real. Robin is so beautiful and very cute. And she's such an amazing friend. Gods, I... I love her so much.'

As they kissed, they felt their naked female bodies rub together, especially with their D-cup breasts that we're mushed together. Both girls moaned softly in each other's mouths, feeling a tiny tingle to pleasure coursing through their bodies.

After a few minutes, they pulled away and looked at their breasts as Robin said "Look at our breasts. They're so cute mushing and rubbing against each other."

"Oh yes, they most certainly are. And it feels so good the way they slip and slid on one another." Tharja agreed as Robin lifted her self off a bit so that their diamond hard nipples would circle one another, feeling even more pleasure from the sensation. Robin then lowered her breasts down again and continued rubbing them against Tharja's.

After five minutes, Robin stopped and said "I'd like to kiss your breasts and snuggle my face in them."

"Knock yourself out." Said Tharja as Robin went lower on her raven haired friend and began laying kisses on her neck. Tharja clutched one hand on the back of Robin's head and the other on her upper back. She let out soft gasps and moans as Robin went lower to her collarbone and finally to her breasts.

Robin caressed Tharja's breasts, massaging them as well as flicked her nipples with her fingers. Tharja arched her back, feeling the pleasure Robin was giving her. Soon, Robin began laying kisses all over the dark mage's breasts and engulfing them in her mouth, switching between them every fifteen seconds.

"Yes...! Oh, yes Robin...! Just like that. All over my bosom...!" Tharja moaned softly as Robin kept sucking on her breasts with soft smooches for the past seven minutes. Afterwards, Robin left her breasts and went lower to her stomach area. Tharja did her best not to giggle as she felt the lips of the silver haired girl brush on her soft, flat stomach.

Robin then spread Tharja's legs, laying kisses on her thighs, causing her friend to arch her back. After teasing for a few seconds, Robin finally went for her vagina. Tharja cringed and let out a yelp as Robin began to kiss and lick her hairless womanhood. "Oh yeah...! Just like that, Robin...! Don't you dare stop, until I say so...!" Robin then inserted two fingers inside of her and began pumping in and out of her. Tharja was filled with so much pleasure, that the dark mage wrapped her legs around her silver haired friend, and hand a clutching hand placed on her head.

After ten minutes, Tharja looked at Robin and said "You may stop, now." Robin did so, pulling her fingers out and crawling back up to her face.

Robin caressed her cheek as she asked "So, how was it?"

"It was so amazing. I didn't even have to hex you to pleasure me." Said Tharja with a satisfying smile. Now, it's my turn to pleasure you."

Robin smiled at the raven haired girl as she said "Yes, please." They then rolled around, switching places with Tharja on top. Tharja began kissing her neck, causing the tactician to sigh softly. Tharja then slowly descended to her collarbone, and finally, to her breasts. Robin gripped on to the chair above her head with one arm while the other one stroke Tharja's raven hair. "Oh yes, Tharja...! Just like that...! All over my boobs...! Oh, it feels so good...!" Robin said softly as Tharja laid kisses on her breasts over and over, sucking on her diamond hard nipples and massaging them, switching every twenty seconds.

She also rubbed her smiling face on them. "Mmm... So soft, and smooth, and squishy, your breasts. I could sleep with my head resting on them." After fifteen minutes, Tharja stopped and went lower to her stomach. Robin shot her eyes open and looked down at Tharja, wondering what she was up to. And as she feared, Tharja had her devious smile, as she said in her low dark tone "It's pay back, time...!"

In horror, Robin immediately pleaded "No, wait! Tharja, please don't!" However, it was no use. Tharja began twitching her fingers on Robin's stomach, causing her to bust in laughter. "No! Tharja, please stop! I-I'm sorry!"

"Too bad...!" Tharja respond, enjoying the cuteness of Robin's laugh. "This is what happens when you mess with a dark mage...! You get a taste of your own medicine...!" Tharja continued to tickle Robin as the helpless tactician tried in vain to push the twitching fingers away. Afterwards, Tharja stopped allowing Robin to catch her breath. "Had enough?"

"Okay, you... you got your revenge..." Said Robin breathlessly.

"It's not really revenge, per say. Let's just say it's me giving you an equal treatment." Tharja claimed as she went lower to Robin's thighs. She spread her beautifully chiseled legs apart, and beheld Robin's vagina. "Such beauty. I've never seen a vagina as pretty as yours."

Robin smiled at Tharja with a wink, saying "I think your vagina is much prettier."

Tharja made a humming giggle as she said "You are always so modest, Robin. That's what we all love about you. Me especially." Then, Tharja began laying kisses on Robin's thighs, slowly creeping up to her vagina as the silver haired girl moaned a bit loudly with her hands gently clutching her dark hair. Robin then let out a yelp when she felt Tharja's lips kiss her vagina.

"Oh gods! Yes...! Yes, oh, right there, Tharja! It feels so good! Oh yeah...!" Robin moaned as Tharja kept on kissing and licking her womanhood. The dark mage then inserted two fingers inside of Robin, causing the tactician to arch her back, feeling the pleasure pump in and out of her with Tharja's tongue licking her clitoris over and over.

After ten minutes, Tharja stopped and crawled back on to Robin. "Let me see your back." Robin nodded and turned herself around, laying flat on her stomach. She felt Tharja's finger tips move down along her curvy spine, making her feel a tingle of pleasure. Tharja began to lay kisses all over her upper back, making Robin yelp with pleasure. The raven haired girl brought her kisses lower and lower until she made it to Robin's buttocks. Tharja caressed both cheeks, causing Robin to yelp again. "You have such a nice butt, Robin. So soft and round, it's very cute."

Robin blushed as she said "Th-Thanks, Tharja. I think." She then let out a sharp gasp, feeling Tuarja kiss her buttocks. Robin moaned, feeling Tharja kiss her cheeks over and over until after seven minutes, she stopped.

She crawled back up, mushing her breasts on Robin's upper back. Robin narrowed her face to Tharja as the dark mage said "I want you to do the same to me."

"As you wish, Tharja." Both girls switched placed again with Tharja laying on her stomach. Robin lowered herself on Tharja and began kissing her back, causing the dark mage to gasp. The tactician laid kisses all over the dark mage's back from top to bottom. And when she got to the bottom, she began to caress her friend's buttocks. "Your butt is just so cute, Tharja."

"Why, thank you, Robin." Said Tharja before she let out a yelp of pleasure, feeling Robin kiss her soft, round rearend cheeks. Tharja felt a tingle up her spine as she felt Robin kept kissing her buttocks for seven minutes. Afterwards, Robin back up to Tharja, who turned around on her back. Both girls kissed one another with Tharja wrapping her arms around Robin's shoulder with one hand placed on the back of her head, while Robin had one hand on Tharja's shoulder while her other hand was stroking her black hair.

They then pulled away as Tharja suggested "Let us feel great pleasure at the same time."

Robin smiled and said "Yes, let's." Soon, both girls sat on their bottoms, leaning back on their hands with their legs locked together and their vaginas coming into direct contact. Both the silver haired girl and raven haired girl moaned with pleasure as they rocked their hips back and forth, rubbing their vaginas together.

"Oh...! Oh dear gods...! It feels so amazing!" Said Tharja. "Oh... You are so adorable, Robin. I've always wanted to do this with you...!"

"Oh yes! I-I actually always wanted to... to do this with you too, Tharja!" Said Robin. "You are just so cute!" Both girls began at a slow pace for at least five minutes before they started humping one another a bit faster and their moans became louder.

Robin and Tharja then held on to each other's right knees, so as to press their rubbing vaginas deeper together. Then, after five more minutes, they moved d their hips even faster. Both Robin and Tharja became lost in pleasure, their moans becoming louder and yet no one can hear them.

"Oh yes! Ah! Oh gods, yes! Keep going, Tharja! Keep rubbing your vagina against mine!" Robin pleaded between moans.

"Oh! Yes, oh gods, yes! Don't you ever stop, Robin! Keep humping my vagina as I keep humping yours!" Tharja pleaded back as they kept on rubbing their womanhoods together. After ten minutes, both girls felt their climax coming further and further. "Oh gods! Robin, I-I'm about to cum!"

"I-I'm gonna cum too!" Said Robin. With a few more thrusts, Robin and Tharja threw their heads back and screamed at the top of their lungs as their climax erupted and spewed all over each other's crotches. Both girls painted for air, looking at their love juice all over their vaginas and thighs. "Wow... That was so... so amazing."

"Yes... Yes it was..." Said Tharja breathless. When they started to breath normally, Robin and Tharja embraced in soft, loving kisses. "This will be our little secret."

"I hope so. The last thing I want is to have my husband and kids faint and never wake up."

"Same here. Though I may not act like it, I care for my family." Said Tharja. "If Noire turns out to be bisexual like me, well, that would be my fault generically."

"Yeah, it would be pretty hypocritical of me to scold Lucina for liking both the opposite and same sex." Said Robin as both girls giggled. They then stroke each other's hair while looking into each other's eyes. "I love you, Tharja."

"I love you too, Robin." And they spend the whole moment kissing one another's lips with their arms and legs wrapped around each other.

* * *

Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Now, I know all of you are anxiously waiting for the second generation girls doing some Yuri stuff, but please, be as patient as possible. I don't want any more stress than I already have. And also, please leave reviews on which pairing you want the next chapter to focus on. If you don't know what the pairings are, please check the bottom of chapter one.


	5. Chapter 5

Sully walked into the small jungle as the ground below her feet went from sand to soil and grass. She looked around at the tropical palm trees, hearing some wildlife as she looked for her friend. "Sheesh, where is that egghead? I'm pretty damn sure I saw her walk in this direction." She then decided to call out for her name. "Hey Miriel? Miriel?" After calling for her a few times, she decided to go on a different approach. "Hey, four-eyes! Are you around here somewhere?"

That's when she heard a familiar voice saying "Yes, Sully. I am about."

Sully looked around in surprise, but couldn't see where the voice was coming from. "Uh... I hear ya, but I don't see ya." She called out.

"Try turning around." Said Miriel, having Sully look behind herself.

"Huh? Oh, there you are." Sully found Miriel kneeling by a bush, writing in her studies. She walked up to her as she said "I thought I'd find you here. So what are you up to?" As she approached the educated mage, she was startled at the sight of two snakes that we're rather close by. "Holy shit!"

Miriel immediately raised a hand and said "Calm yourself, Sully!"

"Calm?! How can I be calm?!" Sully questioned. "There are gods damn snakes near by!"

"Yes, these are snakes, however these snakes are not very aggressive." Miriel pointed out. "They only attack if they feel threatened."

Sully then shook her head to snap out of her scared state as she said "Geez, Miriel. You find some seemingly dangerous ways to study things."

"Why, of course I do. As a woman of science, I go to any lengths to study the most fascinating phenomenon of our world." Miriel claimed.

"Yeah, sure. So what are ya studyin?" Sully asked.

"Well, if you must know, I'm observing how each of the creatures of this island mate." Miriel answered.

Sully raised an eyebrow from hearing that as she joked "So wait, your meaning to tell me that you're being a peeping tom?" Sully then burst in laughter. "Oh man, Miriel. I never picked you to be that kind of girl!"

Miriel looked annoyed at Sully as she said "Ahem, if I may explain further. As you can see, these two snakes interact their mating session by wrapping their tails together in coils. Occasionally, their heads would move from side to side as if they are dancing or they can wrap their heads around as well."

Sully looked at the snakes as she wondered aloud "So uh... Which of them is the boy snake?"

"A very good question, indeed, my dear Sully!" Said Miriel, with Sully looking confused. "You see, it's very difficult to tell a male and female apart when it comes to snakes. You see, the male snake actually has two very small sperms on each side at the bottom and near the end of it's tail. While the female does not."

"So, hang on a minute! Are you meaning to say that a boy snake has two penises?" Sully asked.

"Crude humor aside, it is believed that snakes used to have legs millions of years ago, which would explain the formed nature of their sex." Said Miriel.

"Sheesh, some animals are just so weird." Said Sully.

"I believe the only creatures stranger than snakes are human beings." Said Miriel, causing Sully to look at her in confusion.

"Wait, us? Strange? What's so strange about us?" Sully asked.

Miriel adjusted her glasses as she explained "Well, theoretically speaking, unlike animals, all humanoid beings have a conscience. We are the dominant species of this world, and we have dreams of the future. We build structures and make things out of random materials."

Sully shrugged, saying "Well yeah, we do."

"We also produce food of which we make for banquets and such." Miriel continued. "We even celebrate certain events that happened throughout history and we even have different traditions, such as worshiping deities who we believe created this world."

"Not to mention we make friends and enemies." Sully added.

"Um... Yes, precisely." Miriel agreed. "It's easy to acknowledge that we are so intelligent, that we have the formal judgement called choice."

"Well, sure. Unlike animals, who pick someone random of the same species and opposite sex to interact with, we humanoids tend to find a person of the opposite sex that we want to spend a life time with."

"Yes, but not all of us tend to follow the laws of natural things. For example, you and I believe that being married to a man is a great privilege for women."

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's not just on instinct, or anything. It has a lot to do with love." Said Sully. "Especially when it comes to... Uh... Mating."

"And yet, some form of human matings aren't out of love, rather they were forced." Miriel mentioned with a hint of grief in her face.

Sully made a sad face as well as she said "Yeah, it's a real shame how cruel and corrupt we humans can be. But, even still, we learn from past mistakes and from that of our ancestors."

Miriel then smiled and said "Yes, we do. Anyhow, we humanoid beings tend to have these ideals of interacting with the same sex, and not in the natural kind."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean. But mostly it's females who have sex with each other." Sully added.

"Well, basically yes. As studies shows, there are rarely any homosexual or bisexual men in the world, while there appears to be at least some ammount of women that are bisexual." Miriel then said in a soft whisper. "It actually pegs me morbidly curious."

Sully barely heard what Miriel was saying as she turned and asked "Huh? What was that?"

Miriel caught her words as she excused herself saying "Oh, um... Listen to me! Here I am lecturing about snake mating when all of a sudden, we were conversing about human behavior. How farcical of me."

"Uh... Speaking of snake mating, I think they just about finished and left." Said Sully, pointing at where the snakes were.

"What?!" Miriel looked in surprise, seeing that the snakes had already slithered away. She let out an exhausted sigh and said "Oh dear... I was afraid of this. Oh well. There are other specimens for me to study on this island."

"Like us?" Sully asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Miriel asked in confusion.

"When you were talking about sexuality, you mentioned that you were 'morbidly curious.' As if you'd like to try it for yourself." Sully explained.

Miriel flushed in embarrassment as she claimed "Well yes, but I meant observe the psychology and action between homosexual women."

"Okay, now you just made it sound worse." Sully pointed out, causing Miriel to frown all flustered. "Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty curious about being bi myself."

Miriel looked at Sully in surprise. "Truly?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, being bisexual means fooling around with your girlfriends while also having a desire to be married to a guy." Sully explained. "Hell, you might not believe it, but I'm pretty much attracted to ya!"

Miriel blushed and lowered her hat to cover her eyes as she said in modesty "P-Please, I'm... I'm not that attractive."

Sully then removed Miriel's hat as she asked rhetorically "You sure about that?" And the next thing Miriel knew, Sully planted her lips against hers. Though completely stunned, the mage eased her tensed shoulders and kissed the tough woman back. After a few seconds, they pulled away. "Because I think you've been hiding this hot body of yours under that cloak for too long."

Sully then pulled Miriel's bathing suit down, letting her breasts jiggle from the release. Miriel let out a sharp, but soft gasp as she felt the breeze blow on her exposed skin, causing her nipples to become solid like diamonds. Sully marveled at Miriel's big bust as she said "Damn, specks! Those are some nice looking tits you've got!"

"I... Um... Thank you, aside from the vulgar." Said Miriel.

"Sorry, can't help it." Sully apologized. "Your breasts are hot, by the way! In fact, I'm gonna suck on 'em real good...!" And Sully did just that. She dove in and began to suck on Miriel's breasts, causing her friend to yelp in pleasure.

Miriel moaned as she felt Sully sucking each of her breasts whole in her mouth, making them jiggle with each release. She even included licking her nipples to add to the sexual sensation. Miriel leaned back slightly, supporting herself with one hand and stroking Sully's hair with the other. "Oh... Oh dear gods... Sully." Said Miriel, almost breathless.

After three minutes, Sully stopped and kissed Miriel's lips, asking "So, what do you think so far?"

"I think... Perhaps I would be ecstatic to nearly engulf your supple bosom." Said Miriel with a blushing smile.

"Sure, I have no objections." Said Sully as she leaned back, allowing Miriel to pull down her bathing suit until her breasts were exposed as well, jiggling from being exposed. Miriel looked in awe. "Like what ya see, specs?"

"Well, I... Yes, I do indeed!" Miriel exclaimed. "Your breasts are in fact very appealing in size and appearance." Miriel then began to softly rub Sully's bare breasts. "Not to mention touch as well."

Sully smirked as she said "How about taste?" Miriel looked at Sully's face then back at her breasts before she carefully leaned forward to Sully's breasts and began sucking on each of them. Sully closed her eyes as she felt Miriel kiss her breasts whole.

Miriel stopped only briefly to answer "Mmm... The taste is very sweet as well. Like cherries."

"Well, I am the modern Red Bull, after all!" Sully exclaimed as Miriel continued sucking on the soldier woman's breasts. After three minutes exact, Miriel stopped and went back to Sully's lips.

They kissed a few times before Miriel suggested "Perhaps we should remove our attire completely.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Said Sully before Miriel laid on her back, allowing her friend to pull her bathing suit down to her ankles and tossing it aside. Sully then pushed her own bathing suit down and kicking it aside before she laid herself on top of her bookworm friend.

The two redhead women engaged in more kisses, moaning with their breasts mushed and rubbing together and their hands roaming all over each other. Miriel's right hand roamed along Sully's back, reaching her buttocks, massaging it methodically, while her left hand rubbed Sully's upper back. Sully had her hand rub back and forth on Miriel's left thigh as she rubbed her fit body against Miriel's.

They pulled away so that Sully would ask "So, how does it feel having sex with another woman?" Sully asked.

Miriel then answered philosophically "I was... very hesitant at first, but now that I am actually performing this sexual activity, I feel a strong sense of erotic exhilaration all over myself! I really enjoy feeling your rigid, yet mellow skin fondling with mine. I should take notes of this; right after our romantic leisure, of course."

Sully smirked as she said "I didn't get some of the words you said, but I'm glad your enjoying this as much as I am." They then went back to kissing each other for a few more seconds, before Sully went lower on Miriel. She lifted Miriel's left leg up and began to kiss and lick it, up and down.

Miriel arched her back, feeling her leg being teased each time Sully comes close to her vaginal area. When Sully finally decided to go for her vagina, the redhead mage felt her whole body tingle with pleasure. "Ah! Oh, dear Naga, yes! This is... Absolutely exhilarating!" Said Miriel, as she clutched on to the grass, while Sully smooched and licked her sex over, and over. "Oh, I beseech, Sully! Do not cease this wondrous sensation!"" Sully did so, placing more licks and kisses for at least about five minutes before she stopped and left Miriel's vagina.

She the crawled over Miriel and straddled her face. "You can lick my puss too, Miriel." Without hesitating, Miriel had her hands on Sully's outer thighs as she began licking the 'Red Bull's' vagina. Sully closed her eyes as she moaned and stroke Miriel's hair. "Ah...! Ah, hell yeah! Just like that, specs! It feels so damn good...!" Miriel was more than happy to please her friend just the way Sully pleased her. Sully arched her back as she felt Miriel's tongue swirl around her vagina, flicking her clitoris in each circle.

After a few minutes, Miriel stopped and said "Sully? I was thinking..."

Sully looked down at Miriel's face and asked "About what?"

"Perhaps we can engage in a carnal position, where our female genitals will rub together." Miriel suggested.

Sully smirked at the suggestion and said "I like the sound of that! Let's do it!" Sully leaned backwards with one hand supporting her and the other lifting Miriel's right leg over her left shoulder. Miriel laid on her left side when Sully moved her crouch closer to her's until the gap between them was closed with their vaginas mushed together.

Miriel let out a yelp, feeling an amazing sensation course through her body as she felt Sully rub her vagina against hers. "Oh... Oh, Sully...! This... This sophistication is... Oh dear Naga! I can't even describe how astonishingthis feels!"

"I... I can't put it into words myself, specs! Oh, holy shit! This feels so good! That much I can say!" Said Sully as she continued to hump her glasses wearing friend, feeling a strong sense of exhilaration course through her body. After three minutes, Sully picked up the pace and began moving her hips back and forth even faster. Both women began to moan louder than they did before, feeling their swollen, wet vaginas slip and slide together.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhh! Yes, Sully! Yes! Please, do not desist! Proceed with this sensation!" Miriel pleaded.

"Ah! Ahhh! Fuck yeah! I'm gonna make you cum so hard with me!" Sully shouted to the air. Their little 'experiment' went on for what seemed like hours, when it actually lasted for seven minutes before they felt their climax about to erupt.

"Oh, Sully! I'm... I'm about to ejaculate!" Miriel exclaimed, clutching onto the grass.

"Ah, Fuck! I'm gonna spew like a geyser, too!" Sully exclaimed back as they both reached their orgasm of which spewed all over their couches and they both screamed in pleasure. Afterwards, both women relaxed their muscles and panted for air. Miriel laid back on her rear as Sully laid down on her so that they would kiss. "So, what did you think?"

Miriel smiled sincerely at Sully and said out of breath "I believe... This was... wondrous. Engaging in copulation with another woman is a very splendid experience."

"I enjoyed it, too. I was hoping you would be opened enough to this sort of thing." Said Sully. "And I think having nooky with our hubbies is gonna be just as enjoyable."

Miriel adjusted her glasses and said "Well, as studies theorize, having a penis inside your vagina can at first be painful,but you adjust to it rather swiftly."

Sully rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, yeah. I can handle a bit of penetrating pain, especially when I give birth! The fact is dick to pussy is as great as pussy to pussy."

"That I can concur on." Said Miriel before they engaged with more kisses.

* * *

I know that you guys wanted Panne and Olivia first, but I was already in process of this chapter before you gave me the suggestions, so sorry about that. Howver, I will be sure to have the next chapter about Panne and Olivia, then afterwards, I will end the first generation story with Cherche and Nowi! Then afterwards, I will move on to the second generation girls. Be sure to leave comments.


End file.
